


It's Hot in Here

by katbear



Series: Hot in Here and Feeding the Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-30
Updated: 2000-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon realizes his Padawan has grown up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first posted story for SW:TPM.
> 
> Archive: MA, AO3
> 
> Category: Response to first line challenge. Bit of angst with hopefully a dash of humor.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
> 
> Feedback: Appreciated for this first story.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who encouraged me to post (Boots,  
> Claudia). All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Warnings: If a guy having the hots for another guy bothers you, then you shouldn't be here.
> 
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Author's Comment: The sequel, Feeding the Fire, starts with  
> events immediately following this story. Be advised the sequel  
> is rather long and quite a bit different.

Qui-Gon Jinn locked himself in the bathroom.

Stepping away from the door on shaky legs, the Jedi Master sat  
down abruptly on the wide stone ledge of the large ornate tub.  
Sucking in a deep breath, he thought about how perilously close  
he had come to disgracing himself at the celebration being  
given downstairs by their grateful hosts. Leaning back  
gratefully against the cool tile wall, he swept one sleeve  
across his sweat-streaked face but could not still the inferno  
raging in his groin. Suddenly he started as he felt the  
presence of his apprentice entering their shared quarters.

"Oh Force," he muttered to himself. They never locked doors  
between themselves at home; Obi-Wan would know something was  
wrong if he tried the handle but Qui-Gon couldn't let Obi-Wan  
see him like this. He managed to heave himself up and move back  
toward the door.

"Master, are you all right?" Obi-Wan called tentatively from  
the other side of the door. "You left the party so abruptly I  
thought something might be wrong."

"I'm fine, Padawan, just fine. What with the long negotiations  
and the hot climate here, I was just rather tired so I thought  
I would take a shower and turn in early," Qui-Gon replied as he  
leaned against the door. "The night is still young, though, and  
you seemed to be enjoying the festivities. Why don't you go  
back and take advantage of this opportunity while you can?"

"Well, as long as you're sure you're all right." Obi-Wan  
hesitated briefly. "If you don't mind, Master, I'll probably be  
back quite late."

His subconscious and what had by now turned into a very  
painfully throbbing erection were practically screaming at the  
young man to get on with it and leave, for Force sake, but the  
Jedi Master managed to muster enough control to calmly answer.  
"Of course I don't mind. Our ship leaves at midmorning so be  
back in time to pack. Good night, Obi- Wan. Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Master. I will."

Through their bond Qui-Gon felt the apprentice's concern  
replaced with anticipation as the outer door closed softly  
behind his Padawan. He released the breath he had been  
unconsciously holding as he wondered once again how he was  
going to survive until the sexiest Padawan in the temple  
reached his knighthood.

Deciding that perhaps a shower might actually help relieve both  
the external and internal heat, Qui-Gon quickly stripped and  
stepped under the cool stream, hoping that the water and  
calming thoughts would return him to some semblance of  
normalcy. Contemplating the hard cock jutting determinedly from  
his groin, however, he sighed and knew this would probably be  
another long night.

* * *

It had started a few months after Obi-Wan Kenobi's eighteenth  
birthday. A long-standing unofficial tradition called for  
Masters to throw a sort of 'coming out party' to recognize  
those Padawans who had reached the age of maturity for their  
species during the previous year. Qui-Gon had been happy to  
participate this year as it marked another significant  
milestone for his charge and he was secretly very proud of the  
fine young Padawan he was raising.

After the guests of honor had been recognized, Qui-Gon was  
quietly watching from the side of the hall when he was  
approached by a youngish Master he vaguely recognized as having  
recently returned from a long assignment in the Outer Rim.

"Hello there, you probably don't remember me. I'm Loree Lagvan  
and that's my Padwan, Reela Vobak," she said, pointing loudly  
and proudly toward a slender blue-skinned humanoid braid-bearer  
who turned a brighter shade of blue as she overheard her  
Master.

Qui-Gon murmured something polite about having a fine Padawan  
and tried to slowly move away as he noticed that Loree appeared  
to have started the celebration well before the official first  
toasts.

"Hey, you're Qui-Gon Jinn, right?" she pursued. Receiving a  
nod, she continued, "Got to hand it to ya, Jinn, I don't know  
how you do it."

"Do what?" the Master paused in his retreat and replied  
cautiously.

"Why, keep from jumping that luscious Padawan of yours, of  
course. It seems like that's all I've heard from mine since  
we've been back. It's Kenobi this and Kenobi that. Rumor has it  
that all of the Padawans and half the Knights lust after that  
sexy body and I can't say but what there's probably more than a  
few Masters wouldn't mind that sweet thing for dessert..." She  
hung on to Jinn's arm as she took a long pull from her drink,  
then carefully straightened. "Must be rough, though, having  
such a hot Padawan right in your room and you're the only  
person in the Temple that can't do anything about it," she  
leered as she dug an elbow into his side. "But if you need help  
with any 'urges', I think YOU are mighty fine looking too,  
Master Jinn,' she whispered, then winked at him.

Qui-Gon stared at her in disbelief, then, mumbling excuses, he  
dodged the elbow that loomed threateningly again and fled to  
the other side of the hall in confusion. Surely she couldn't be  
talking about HIS Padawan. Why, Obi-Wan was a fine boy, very  
polite, considerate, popular with his agemates but ... a sex  
object? Well, surely it was just unthinkable ... wasn't it?  
Drawing back into a doorway, Qui-Gon tried to study his  
apprentice objectively to see if there was any truth to the  
accusation.

And found that the humanoid part of the party had gradually  
coalesced into a series of major and minor planets orbiting  
around a sun named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He didn't need to flirt  
outrageously or even whisper suggestively as the quiet smile  
and laughing eyes in the handsome face seemed to attract people  
like the gravity well of a brilliant star. The casual clothes  
set off what Qui-Gon now had to admit to himself had become a  
well-muscled and, well, yes, a rather attractive young man's  
body.

Fading even further back into the shadows to escape  
observation, Master Qui-Gon Jinn thought with dismay about the  
truth he was just now beginning to understand. He hadn't truly  
considered the significance of the night's events and was  
realizing that his apprentice had grown up right under his  
unseeing eyes. It seemed like only yesterday that they had  
safely weathered the usual Padawan-Master crush when Obi-Wan  
turned fifteen and his Master turned him firmly toward the  
company of his agemates, fumbled their way together through the  
series of obligatory Talks, and surely it could not have been  
over a year and a half already since that early morning the  
Master had gently suggested to a crimson-faced boy that some  
additional lessons in shielding were now appropriate.

From his vantage point, Qui-Gon watched in reluctant  
fascination as his Padawan effortlessly navigated among those  
vying for his attention, exchanging a laugh here or a careless  
touch there. He watched hips swaying in the smooth glide across  
the floor and the longer, lingering touch with closer friends.  
But it was not until he was able to tear his eyes away from his  
Padawan to look around the room that it really hit home. It was  
in the eyes of those who also watched his Padawan that he saw  
the truth; for it was there he saw the raw desire that was  
directed at the beautiful young man and which he could no  
longer ignore.

* * *

During the next two years Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn spent many  
long hours in meditation trying to understand and deal with his  
feelings towards his Padawan. At first, he tried to convince  
himself that this was just another stage in Obi-Wan's journey  
to knighthood just as it had been for his other apprentices and  
he only needed to make a few minor adjustments in their  
relationship. Eventually facing the truth, however, Qui-Gon  
realized that for some time he had almost deliberately been  
blinding himself to the changes taking his apprentice from boy  
to man. Qui-Gon had long been blithely ignoring comments and  
knowing looks from other Masters about his apprentice's  
'visits' to their own Padawans and had paid little attention to  
the nature of the pursuit that had seemed to follow Obi-Wan  
both at the temple and on missions. With a little judicious  
research, he found that his polite and always considerate  
apprentice had inadvertently helped foster the delusion of  
innocence by not bringing any of his romantic activities home  
so as not to disturb his studious Master. The unseen truth was  
that his quiet little apprentice had indeed turned into a quiet  
young man who just happened to also be damned sexy with a  
devastating smile. It didn't take very long after that  
realization to understand that his previous self-imposed  
ignorance was probably an unconscious defense mechanism as he  
found himself increasingly affected by this beautiful man who  
shared his quarters.

Obi-Wan Kenobi remained a polite, considerate and dedicated  
Padawan who continued to display an easy affection for his  
mentor and teacher. He was discreet in his offduty activities  
but made no attempt to discourage those who pursued him at  
parties and official functions unless it interfered with their  
mission. Qui-Gon Jinn made a deliberate decision to keep their  
surface relationship unchanged and took particular care to  
ensure that he did nothing which might adversely impact his  
Padawan's training or be construed as violating the rules  
against Master-Padawan physical relationships. He loved Obi-  
Wan too much to do anything which might endanger his  
long-cherished goal of becoming a Knight, especially when there  
was no sign that his apprentice had any feelings for him beyond  
the respect and love a son might have for his father. Under the  
serene facade, though, the Master had to work harder and harder  
to control the increasingly strong reactions his body was  
having to living with its own private wet dream. He began  
finding excuses to take separate showers after workouts,  
avoided Obi-Wan when he came out of the fresher and did extra  
meditations when his apprentice was out with friends. Despite  
his best efforts, though, he found himself more and more often  
resorting to cold showers and onehanded conversations with  
recalcitrant body parts.

* * *

The mission to the mostly desert planet of Vental was simple  
enough. Some misunderstandings and hot tempers among the  
normally easygoing humanoid natives had resulted in a request  
for Jedi help in resolving territorial and water rights  
disputes between the two major clans. Master Jinn and Padawan  
Kenobi were able to bring both groups together quickly; nobody  
really wanted to go to war over what turned out to be  
relatively trivial issues but soothing ruffled feelings and  
hammering out details took over two weeks of dawn to dusk  
meetings. Although the Ventalians and Obi-Wan seemed to thrive  
on the dry heat, the long, hot days in Jedi robes had taken  
their toll on Qui-Gon so he had been content to go from dinner  
to shower to bed each day. In addition, he was very glad their  
hosts had generously provided separate bedrooms in their suite;  
it was bad enough having to watch Obi-Wan lounge around their  
quarters in the sleep shorts his apprentice had adopted for  
this trip without having him in the same bed.

After the signing of the final treaty, the Ventalians insisted  
on throwing a celebratory dance. Their hosts had turned out to  
be a very openminded and physically affectionate lot; Qui-Gon  
was not particularly looking forward to a night of having to  
watch the inevitable rounds of 'pursue the Padawan' but knew he  
had little choice in the matter. He opted to retain his Jedi  
dress; he knew it would be hot but had found the voluminous  
robe particularly useful the last few years.

Qui-Gon had made sure he left their quarters while his  
apprentice was still in his own room dressing so he was caught  
by surprise when he saw Obi-Wan come down the stairs to the  
ballroom in native dress. He groaned inwardly as he took in the  
shiny black knee high leather boots, the skyblue leggings and  
red silk sleeveless shirt which was open almost to the waist in  
deference to the heat. He swallowed hard as he realized how  
little the tight leggings left to the imagination and headed  
quickly to the buffet table for an iced fruit drink.

Qui-Gon quietly circulated among the dignitaries and guests but  
found his eyes drawn repeatedly back to his Padawan. As Obi-Wan  
danced with several young women and men his sinuous glide and  
rolling hips were causing blood to migrate south from Qui-Gon's  
head. When Obi-Wan politely stopped to chat with his Master,  
the closeup of the shining eyes in the flushed face and drops  
of sweat sliding slowly down his face and chest sent Qui-Gon's  
heart racing. As Qui-Gon watched in fascination, one  
particularly large drop fell from his apprentice's chin to his  
chest, then meandered slowly down to get caught on the left  
nipple, perching precariously for a few moments before sliding  
down to disappear into the waistband. Shaking his head and  
smiling politely as Obi-Wan was captured and led away for the  
next dance, Qui-Gon could feel the sweat pouring heavily down  
his own face and soaking his tunics, then realized he hadn't  
heard a word Obi-Wan had said.

As the alcohol flowed and the party became looser, Qui-Gon  
watched in increasing discomfort as his Padawan's interactions  
with his partners became more familiar; Obi-Wan seemed to be  
enjoying the attention and roving slow dance hands. After two  
hours Qui-Gon was certain people could hear him sloshing from  
all of the iced drinks he had consumed, but they seemed to have  
had little effect on the heat in his nether regions; he didn't  
dare remove his cloak or sit down as the leggings which had  
been comfortably loose earlier that day were now so tight as to  
be almost painful. As he tried to edge his way toward one of  
the balconies to get some cooler air, Qui-Gon was caught by two  
of the delegates who wanted to discuss some of the treaty  
provisions. As one draped a friendly arm across his shoulders,  
the other stood chatting in front of the door. Looking across  
the second man's shoulder, Qui-Gon suddenly lost all interest  
in the conversation. Two fraternal twins who had been avidly  
pursuing his Padawan all night had captured him on the balcony  
and it was evident the victim was not putting up much  
resistance. The male half of the duo was standing behind  
Obi-Wan; while he whispered in the Padawan's right ear one hand  
was making large slow circles under the loose shirt while the  
other was gradually making its way down the lower back towards  
the firm ass. The female side of the tag team had captured the  
Padawan's left arm in one hand and was gently nuzzling the side  
of his neck while her other hand finished undoing the last few  
buttons on his shirt.

Still standing with the two delegates, Qui-Gon felt his cock  
jump and get even harder as he took in the sight on the  
balcony. He could almost feel the contact through their bond as  
Obi-Wan laughed and turned his head to kiss the handsome young  
suitor now pressing his hips tightly to the apprentice's ass.  
When one of the front hands moved to caress a nipple into  
hardness and a back hand began to slowly insert itself inside  
the waistband, Qui-Gon could feel his own hips start to twitch  
and realized the wetness staining the front of his leggings was  
not just sweat. When one of the delegates began shaking his arm  
and asking him if he was OK, he finally recollected where he  
was and knew that he had to get out of there now before his  
cock finished this conversation for him. Licking his lips, he  
smiled wanly, then summoned up the tattered remnants of his  
control long enough to mumble some disjointed comments about  
the heat and moved away.

Qui-Gon finally made it across the ballroom to the foot of the  
stairs. Unhappily contemplating the long flight leading to the  
residential level, his rockhard cock got a sudden jolt across  
the training bond from his normally well-shielded Padawan and  
he wondered just what in the nine Sith hells they were doing  
out there. Cursing in five languages and fervently hoping no  
one else wanted to chat, he painfully made his way to the top  
of the stairs, finally reaching their quarters where he  
thankfully locked himself in the bathroom.

Unfortunately, his relief was doomed to be very short lived. As  
he heard Obi-Wan enter the outer room, Qui-Gon realized that he  
must have inadvertently been letting at least part of his  
distress flow across the training bond. And, of course, his  
ever-so-dedicated Padawan, that wonderfully polite, courteous  
and exemplary Padawan who also just happened to have the  
sexiest ass this side of Alderan, would naturally feel that it  
was his duty to check up on his Master.

"Oh Force," Qui-Gon muttered to himself as he sent a silent  
moan of protest out to whatever gods might be listening. Just  
this once, couldn't the man be a little less conscientious? He  
managed to heave himself up from the tile ledge on which he had  
unceremoniously planted himself and got to the door before  
Obi-Wan could.

Using pure will power fueled by terror of being discovered, the  
Jedi Master summoned up enough control to reassure his  
concerned Padawan that he was fine and just needed to take a  
shower and go to bed. Having finally persuaded the young man to  
return to the party, he gave a sigh of relief and decided the  
shower was a REALLY good idea.

Quickly stripping out of his sweat-soaked clothes, Qui-Gon  
turned the cold tap on to its maximum setting and stepped in.  
He hoped the cold water and soothing thoughts might lower the  
fire enough so he could get some sleep tonight. Looking down at  
his still painfully hard cock though, he almost swore the thing  
leered at him and winked. Realizing then that it would need a  
lot more persuading than just a cold shower, Qui-Gon sighed  
mournfully; this was going to be a long hot night indeed.

* * *

finis

  
  



End file.
